Xyon and the Demon World
by Navara Desen Ikakku
Summary: When a young wolf appears in Karakura town in search of the Shinigami. She bears grave knews from her world. Dark Demons have emerge and seek to rule Over everything. Soul society, the demon world, and The human world. Will they be save or Destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second story. Im still working on the other one but i felt life i should start this one. Please read and review i will have the next chapter up as soon as possible._

_I don't Own bleach or the Characters from the show. Enjoy ^^_

* * *

Chapter 1

A wolf was walking above a town that was below. This town was know as Karakura town. This town was peaceful from the way it looked but everything is that way.

The wolf walked and stared at the humans walking below as if it was searching for one person in particular.

" This is where the Shinigami should be. At least from what I was told." The wolf said as she walked. The wolf was female, about five feet tall. She was white except for the spots of blue on her paws, her tail, and her ears. She had feathered wings that resembled the wings of a hawk. " I must find them. Both of our kinds' lives are in danger. I must hurry." The wolf took of running.

* * *

Somewhere else above Karakura Town.

" Sit on the frozen Heaven, Hyorinmaru!" Said a young boy. He was quite short with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a kimomo and wore a white haori with the number ten on the back. As the boy said an ice dragon came and flew into an enemy. The enemy frozen and the ice then broke.

" You overdid it there, Toshiro." Said another boy. This boy had orange hair. He was taller than the other one; He had a giant Zanpakuto on his back. It was the size of his body. He wore a kimomo as well.

" Its Captain Hitsugaya to you Ichigo." Toshiro said to Ichigo.

" Fine fine. But there was no need to use Shikai on a simple hollow." Ichigo said not trying to get toshiro anymore mad.

" I know but I just don't seem normal. Something is coming and its not going to be good." Toshiro said as he put Hyorinmaru on his back, in its Scabbard. Toshiro began to walk away.

" Where are you going? We're done." Ichigo said walking towards Toshiro.

" Why do you need to know?" Toshiro said.

" Tch." Ichigo said as she stopped walking. Just then both Ichigo and Toshiro felt someone nearby. " Who is that?"

" That doesn't feel like a Shinigami or a hollow." Toshiro said.

" Come on. We better go see who it is." Ichigo said.

" Yeah, guess so." Toshiro said.

Toshiro and Ichigo started running to where the creature was. Both got prepared for a fight but when they arrived to where the creature was a fight was already taking place.

" What the hell? What are those things." Ichigo asked Toshiro as they stopped on the top of a building not to far away.

" I'm not sure. I haven't seen anything like them." Toshiro said.

What they saw was a winged wolf and what looked to be a raptor fighting. The wolf was five feet tall, white with traces of blue on it, with white wings as well. The Raptor was about the same size but with green scales. Toshiro and Ichigo watched them fight not know what to do.

The Wolf and the Raptor fought. From what they saw the wolf was losing.

" Give up Xyon. You will never win and you will fall." The Raptor said

" No! I won't stop. You wont win." The wolf, Xyon said back. Xyon charged at the Raptor but before she could make contact the raptor disappear and reappeared right behind the wolf. The raptor slashed. Xyon tried to dodge but got hit in the leg.

" I told you. You can't win." The raptor charged at Xyon but Xyon flew away just in time.

Ichigo and Toshiro watched. Ichigo went to grab the Zanpakuto on his back.

" And what do you think you are doing?" Toshiro asked.

" Helping. I can't stand aside while a creature is killed." Ichigo said.

" How do you know this wolf isn't evil? How do you know she isn't going to turn around and attack you?" Toshiro asked.

" I just have this feeling." Ichigo said. He grabbed the Zanpakuto and the bandage that was wrapped around it grew small. Ichigo Flash stepped to the wolf.

As the raptor went to stab the wolf its attack was stopped. When the smoke cleared Ichigo had his Zanpakuto up with the Raptors claw right against it. The wolf stared in amazement.

" Ichigo, you really don't know how to not interfere. But there is no point in me standing here and doing nothing now." Toshiro grabbed Hyorinmaru and as the raptor jumped back he appeared next to Ichigo.

" Decide to join?" Ichigo asked.

" I can't let you do this alone. Who knows how bad you would get beaten." Toshiro said.

The Raptor stood and stared at the two figures that appear, as if it was scanning them. It took a step forward, Ichigo and Toshiro get ready for it to charge but it never did. Instead a portal opened behind him.

" I will get you next time Xyon. You won't be alive much longer." The raptor said as it went through the portal. As the raptor went through the portal closed. Ichigo and toshiro put their Zanpakuto back and turned to the wolf.

" Why…why did you save me?" Asked the wolf.

" You seemed like you're in trouble. Beside you aren't an enemy." Ichigo said.

" How do you know?" The wolf asked

" You don't act like it." Toshiro said for Ichigo.

" I must say thank you. I don't know if I would of lived if you didn't come in." The wolf said. " My name is Xyon as you heard."

" I'm Ichigo and this is toshiro." Ichigo said. Toshiro coughed. " Sorry Captain Hitsugaya."

" Well Ichigo, Toshiro I must thank you again." Xyon said. She noticed that Toshiro seemed angered but didn't say anything.

" What I want to know is why are you here?" Toshiro asked, not bothering correcting her.

" I can here to find the Shinigami of this town. Are you them?" Xyon asked.

" Yes we are, why do you need us?" Ichigo said with letting Toshiro say anything.

" Well I need to tell your Captain Commander some grave news. You need to hear it as well." She said as she tried to get up. As she got up she went right back down due to the injury in her leg.

" How do we know we can trust you?" Toshiro asked.

" You saved me didn't you? You even said it yourself. I don't look or act like the type of person that is going to hurt you. Please, you need to know this." She said.

" She does have a point." Ichigo said.

" Very well we will take you to the Captain Commander but try anything and you will die faster than you can say wait." Toshiro said.

" Toshiro wait. I don't think she can go anywhere with a leg like that." Ichigo said.

" No I'm fine." Xyon said as she tried to stand again. As before it ended in failure.

" We have to get you out of here. We have someone who can heal you." Ichigo said

" How do you expect to carry her. She is a wolf." Toshiro asked.

" Would it help if I was human?" Xyon asked.

" It would but how can you-" Toshiro began to say before their was smoke.

As the smoke cleared there was no wolf. Instead there was a girl. She had long bluish white hair. She had green eyes and was about five feet tall. She wore a white shirt with a blue wolf head on the left shield. She also wore black pants. She had no shoes. Along with the clothing she had fangs, wolf ears, claws, white wings and a wolf tail. Both the ears and the tail where white with light blue tips.

" Well that is a surprise." Ichigo said.

" Yes it was." Toshiro said.

" My kind, when we are strong enough can become human. This is as much human I can get though. Will this help?" Xyon asked.

" Yes." Toshiro said. " Ichigo help her to Urahara's Shop. I will go get Inoue."

" Alright." Ichigo said.

Toshiro flash stepped away, to Inoue's house.

" Come on Xyon. We should get there before Toshiro does." Ichigo said as she helped Xyon up. Once She was up and had a good grip on Ichigo's arm he flash stepped towards Urahara's Shop.

" Thank you so much."

" It's nothing. Once you get better we will go to soul society." Ichigo said. As they flash stepped in front of Urahara's Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

_First i would like to thank Black Cat Angel and .Syrup for reviewing my story. If you are reading this chapter it must mean you decided to read on. Well i took the advice that was givin and i hope you like it. Please enjoy. Will have a thired Chapter up as soon as possible, it might not be this quick._

_I don't own bleach or the characters from the show or manga._

* * *

Chapter 2

Toshiro arrived not too long after Ichigo got Xyon to lie down. As they walked through the door Urahara came into the room.

"There you are." Urahara said as he saw Inoue and Toshiro standing near Ichigo.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of doing something important." Inoue said rubbing her hand against her head.

"Yeah, if you call reading something important." Toshiro muttered.

"Well at least you are here. Come with me I will take you to her. Ichigo, Toshiro you can come too." Urahara said as he led Inoue to where Xyon is.

"We will be there in a minute." Ichigo said. Ichigo turned to Toshiro. "Well?"

"Well what?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Did you tell Soul Society yet or not? Don't you think you should tell them?" Ichigo asked

"Well I don't know if she will be fine to go there today."

"More like you don't want to tell them."

"What I never-! I just didn't have time to tell them. I had to get Inoue, remember?" Toshiro said angrily.

"Well you said that she was reading. Couldn't you have done it then." Ichigo said.

"No. She didn't read for that long, beside her house isn't the best place to contact them."

"And why not? Something is telling me she wasn't reading." Ichigo said with a strange look in his eye.

"She was, its just that too many people where around." Toshiro said sounding as if he was hiding something.

"Well you aren't going to tell me the truth. Are you?"

"I am! Now if you don't mind Kurosaki I would like to contact soul society." Toshiro said as he took his 'phone' out of one of the pockets of his gigai.

"Yes, what is it Captain Hitsugaya?" said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"There is a girl here, well a wolf girl, who says she has something that she needs to tell the Captain Commander. Once she is well enough to walk we are going to bring her to the soul society." Toshiro said, trying to sound as normal as he could.

"Yes very well. We will let the Captain Commander know. Come when she is ready." Said the voice before it hanged up.

"Well that was easy." Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki you really get on my nerves sometimes." Toshiro said as he began to walk down the hall. "Now where is Xyon's room?"

"I'll show you." Ichigo said as he and Toshiro headed to her room.

* * *

Somewhere else

"What do you mean you failed to kill her? You know she can't get to Soul Society! Why didn't you kill all of them!" Said a voice in the darkness.

"I'm sorry sir. I was too weak at the moment to take on a captain and the Substitute Shinigami." Said the Raptor from before.

"Failure is not acceptable." Said the voice again.

"I know sir. And I'm sorry I failed you. I will accept any punishment." The raptor said, ready to be killed.

"Go back. This time don't return until Xyon is killed. Get ride of anyone in your way as well. Do you understand?" The voice said.

"Yes sir. I promise I won't fail you again."

"You better wish you don't. Or you will not make it another second in this world. Now go!" The voice said before it disappeared.

"Yes Sir." The raptor said as it went through a portal that appeared behind him. "This time I promise I will kill all of them."

* * *

In the room next to Xyon's resting area

"Now is that true?" Urahara asked.

"Yes, all of it. There was this raptor and that girl was a wolf before." Ichigo said.

"Their Spiritual pressure wasn't sense until after the hollow was killed. It wasn't picked up on the radar in Soul Society as well." Toshiro said.

"This is strange." Rukia said. Rukia was a Shinigami as well. She had black hair and violet colored eyes. She isn't much taller than toshiro.

"Now these creatures do sound familiar. These creatures, if I am right, was said to be destroyed 1,000 years ago." Urahara said

"That doesn't make sense." Renji said. Renji is the Lieutenant of the 6th squad. He has red hair and very different eyebrows. "Why did they see them then?"

"That is what is strange." Urahara said.

"Is it possible that some of them survived?" Ichigo asked.

"Its not impossible but I don't think so." Urahara said.

"Wow Ichigo said something that wasn't that stupid." Renji said.

"What was that!" Ichigo yelled.

"No need to start arguing you two. We have to figure out what is going on first." Rukia said.

" She is right." Toshiro said. Toshiro turned back to Urahara. "What if they did survive? Would it give them reason to attack their own kind?"

"It might if they aren't all on the same side." Ichigo said trying to focus back to the important matter.

"You have a point there but when they were wiped out none survived." Urahara said back.

"That is what was said about the Quincy, yet Ishida is still alive." Rukia said.

"That is true. Right now all I think we can do is wait until she wakes up. Then she can say what she has to say." Urahara said.

"That is about it." Rukia said.

Everyone agreed and it was quite for a while. They went back to the room where Xyon was resting.

* * *

Later that day

"Well I think it is safe to say she won't wake up today." Renji said

"Yeah it is." Rukia agreed.

"I have to get back before my dad tries to attack me again for being late." Ichigo said as he headed outside the shop.

"I should be getting back as well." Rukia said.

"Inoue, why don't you and me head back as well? Matsumoto is most likely there now." Toshiro said turning to Inoue.

"Yeah." She said.

As they began to go their separate ways a strong spiritual pressure appeared.

"What is this?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo and Toshiro turned to each other.

"It's the Raptor from before." Toshiro said.

"Then you two better get going." Renji said.

Ichigo and Toshiro went into their Shinigami forms.

"Kon, go back with Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Go back with Inoue." Toshiro said to the soul in his body.

"Right." Both of the souls said.

"Ready Toshiro, we have a raptor to kill." Ichigo said before taking off.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro yelled as he ran after Ichigo.

"I hope those two will be ok." Inoue said.

"Don't worry. Those two aren't about to lose to an enemy that ran away from them." Renji said.

"Yeah, guess you are right." Inoue said.

"All of you stay here for the night." Urahara said. "I have already told Ichigo's father and Matsumoto."

"Ok but how will they know." Rukia asked.

"They will." Urahara said. "Now lets go inside." They walked inside.

* * *

Above Karakura Town

"It was around here somewhere." Toshiro said, as they got closer to the raptor.

"I think he is right over there." Ichigo said.

"Why do you think that?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the raptor over there." Ichigo said, pointing to a raptor not standing too far away.

"Shut up!" Toshiro said.

Toshiro and Ichigo appeared in front of the raptor.

"Well look who is here. I was wondering if you were going to ever come." The raptor said as he saw the two of them.

"Why wouldn't we? You did run away last time." Ichigo said, smirking.

"I didn't have any energy left to deal with you two but now I do. So will you tell me where she is or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" The raptor said laughing.

"Nether because you are going to tell us why you are still alive." Ichigo said.

"Your kind should be dead." Toshiro said.

" Well I tried." The raptor said before it charged at Toshiro and Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto and charged towards the raptor.

" Ichigo wait!" Toshiro yelled as he went after them.

As Ichigo and the raptor got closer Ichigo drew his blade back behind his head, as if he was going to slash the raptor. The two came close to impact.

" Getusga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled and an explosion occurred. The force was so great it force Toshiro back. Toshiro stood and stared at the smoke wondering what and who will come out of that unharmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it took a little bit. Started school again and was a little stuck. I want to say thanks to Black Cat Angel for commenting again. _**

**_Enjoy ^^_**

* * *

Chapter 3

The smoke from the explosion was clearing and Toshiro scanned the area to see who was around.

"Captain!" Said a voice from behind as an orange haired woman appeared.

"Matsumoto, What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked, without turning his head from the smoke.

"Urahara told me you would be here. I figured I would come and make sure you are ok." Matsumoto said. Rangiku Matsumoto had orange hair and gray eyes. She was Toshiro's Lieutenant.

"Ok, I'm fine. What I'm worried about is Kurosaki. That clash was hard, it even forced me back." Toshiro said. The smoke was nearly cleared and two figures could be seen.

"Sir I think he is fine." Matsumoto said to Toshiro as the figures began to fight by the looks of it.

"I guess you are right. I should have known that he would be ok." Toshiro said as he watched Ichigo and the raptor fight.

Every time the charged at each other the sound of metal hitting metal flowed through the area. Gusts of wind also surged whenever they made fast contact. Neither one of them where bleeding. Every slash Ichigo slashed was blocked. Every stab with it's claws the raptor did was blocked by Ichigo. It seemed evenly matched. Yet from Toshiro and Matsumoto's view it seemed like the raptor was winning.

"Those two are even, but I can't shake the feeling that the raptor isn't using its full strength." Toshiro said between the gusts of wind.

"Sir, Ichigo isn't going full strength either." Matsumoto said back as soon as she could.

"True but it seems like Ichigo is losing." Toshiro said. Just then Ichigo and the raptor stood still and did not charge.

"You are a fool for challenging me Shinigami!" the raptor said.

"Heh. If you are so strong why did you run away? You didn't seem that strong, since you ran away." Ichigo said, smiling.

"I didn't have energy to take you two down. Didn't you hear me the first time or are you that stupid?" the raptor said.

"It doesn't matter what you say. It matters on how you appear to be." Ichigo said laughing.

Toshiro and Matsumoto appeared next to Ichigo. Both stood and just stared they didn't say anything.

"Another one. Well that's fine. I can kill all of you!" The raptor laughed.

Ichigo stood still, not dazed by the threat. Matsumoto drew her Zanpakuto not wanting to take a chance. Toshiro stood and studied the Raptor.

"Ichigo. I wouldn't take him too lightly. He seems strong." Toshiro said.

"And you seem big. There is no way someone who ran is strong. If anything he is afraid to lose." Ichigo said not worrying at all.

"Why you…you are lucky there is an enemy I can take my anger out on." Toshiro said angrily.

As the three of them talked the raptor drew out a stone looking object. As the raptor held it the stone began to glow, releasing strong Spiritual pressure. Matsumoto gripped her Zanpakuto harder. Toshiro turned to face when the energy grew to an impossible amount of Spiritual pressure. As Toshiro turned Ichigo did as well. Both gripped their Zanpakuto preparing themselves for a fight.

"Heh. You three are the most unintelligent beings I have ever faced. Now you all shall see the true power I hold." The raptor laughed.

"What is that stone doing?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm not sure but that stone is releasing a massive amount of Spiritual pressure." Toshiro said.

"Well whatever it is we will just have to destroy it." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Toshiro said.

"Do you really think you will destroy this? Ha! You can't. This stone is unbreakable. Nothing that has hit it has broken it. It broke what hit it." The raptor laughed.

"Really now? Is that so?" Toshiro said trying to get the raptor to say what it does.

"I know what you are trying to do. Well why don't I just show you what it does." The raptor said as he held the stone close to the heart. Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Ichigo watched to see just what would happen. The glowed even more as it got closer and closer. "Release you energy." The raptor said.

As he said it he placed the stone into his heart. Once it entered a blast of energy came and a smoke went over the Raptor.

"Ichigo, Matsumoto, don't let you guard down. Who knows what will happen." Toshiro said as the smoke came.

"What did you think I would let my guard down? I think not." Ichigo said.

"We can never know what you will do Ichigo. Never." Matsumoto said.

There was no comment back from either Ichigo or Toshiro for the smoke was clearing. Standing in front of them was a more human looking creature. It still looked as if it was a raptor but now it about as tall as Ichigo and much more slimmer than it was before. The raptor still had scales, a tail, and its razor shape claws.

"Heh. Now you can face my real power. This stone imbedded into my skin gives me strength. All of my kind has it but unlike them for me my stone doesn't make me bigger and stronger, it makes me smaller and quicker." The raptor said. "Like your Zanpakuto when this stone is released it gives me great power. But unlike your Zanpakuto this stone gives me much more speed or strength that you could ever get."

The raptor disappeared from in front of Ichigo, Toshiro, and Matsumoto and before they knew it Matsumoto was slashed in the back. Both Ichigo and Toshiro turned in shock, for neither of them saw the raptor go behind them. Matsumoto went down to one knee.

"Matsumoto! Are you ok?" Toshiro said in shock.

"I'm fine captain." Matsumoto said. Her eyes widen. "Ichigo! In front of you!" she yelled.

Ichigo turned and put up his Zanpakuto just in time to stop a strike from the raptor. The raptor bounded back and landed not to far away, about the same place he was before. Not stop the raptor charged back in. Matsumoto go to her feet and prepared in case of another strike. Toshiro turned and got ready as well. While Ichigo already prepared looked around to see if he could find any trace of were the raptor went.

"This thing. It has become too fast. I can't even find any sight of him." Matsumoto said as she looked around.

"It's around here somewhere though." Ichigo said.

"And how do you know?" Toshiro asked as he looked as well.

"Its just a feeling I ha-." Ichigo said as the raptor charged at him from his side. As he Ichigo, Ichigo went flying back. The raptor quickly turned and slashed Matsumoto again, then as he did with Ichigo he slashed Toshiro with his tail. Toshiro, unlike Ichigo and Matsumoto were prepared for the attack and managed to stop it.

"Sit on the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as an ice dragon flew towards the raptor. The raptor stopped the attack with its bare hand then charged towards Toshiro with its claw. Toshiro tried to block it but the raptor was too quick and stabbed Toshiro in the shoulder.

As Toshiro was fighting with the raptor Ichigo was getting up from the attack he took.

"Man, how far was I sent." Ichigo said to himself as he tried to see where the raptor was. He looked and he saw that Toshiro was fighting with the raptor a far way away. "That far." Ichigo said with shock. Not wanting to wait to see what would happened to Toshiro Ichigo flashed stepped back to were he was.

Matsumoto on the other had, was smashed up against a building. Part of the building on her leg, making it so she couldn't move.

Ichigo appeared as Toshiro was getting hit with the raptor's claw. He went towards then and managed to get a thin slash on the raptor before he jumped back away from the two of them.

"You're still standing after that? I'm surprised. Maybe you are tougher than you look." The raptor said laughing.

"Toshiro are you ok?" Ichigo asked Toshiro.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I don't think we can beat this thing with the level we are at now." Toshiro said.

"Yeah we cant." Ichigo said as he held his Zanpakuto straight out. Then with the other hand he placed it on the elbow of the other arm. "Ban-kai." He called. A beam of Spiritual pressure appeared and as it disappeared Ichigo was standing there. "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said. He was standing there with a think black blade. It looked like an all black normal Zanpakuto. He also wore a black tattered cape.

"Figures you would. Very well. Ban-kai." Toshiro said. Toshiro appeared from the smoke he created he had wings made of pure ice; his arm became ice as well. He also grew an ice tail; his feet looking like dragon claws as well. His Zanpakuto was now held in a dragon's mouth.

"You two are now fighting from real I see." The raptor said. "if you are wondering my name is Kakiro." The raptor said as well.

Kakiro charged at the two of them. Ichigo, now able to see where the raptor was going, stop him in his tracks. Toshiro then charged at Kakiro.

"Ryūsenka." Toshiro said as she stabbed Kakiro. Ichigo jumped back as Kakiro began to freeze. Kakiro then grabbed Toshiro's Zanpakuto, pulled it out of him, and Slashed Toshiro with his claws. Toshiro jumped backed after being hit.

"Do you really think an attack as simple as that would work. You two underestimate me way too much." Kakiro said.

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo said ignoring what Kakiro said. A giant cresent looking form of black Spiritual pressure appeared and went flying at Kakiro. Kakiro turned and stopped that attack with his bare hand as well and the disappeared. Kakiro tried to stabbed Ichigo but Ichigo dodged just in time.

"What is going one. Nothing is hurting him." Ichigo said as he appeared right next to toshiro.

"I don't know. Matsumoto can't fight anymore and we cant even put a sratch on him." Toshiro said as Kakiro turned to them.

"You aren't that slow but still you are slower than me." Kakiro said as he began to charge again. But instead of charging right away he muttered something then moved. He disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo said.

"I can't see him anywhere." Toshiro said.

As the two looked Kakiro appeared from behind and slashed both of them. Ichigo and toshiro tried to jump but they were two slow and then got slashed. Kakiro continued to slash. Ichigo and toshiro tried to block as best they could but they both took damage each time Kakiro slashed. Kakiro then whipped his tail at them and they were push away.

"You two aren't worth my time." Kakiro said as Toshiro and Ichigo tried to stand.

"Toshiro. Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"No but who really care. We have to do something. We can't damage him and he is too fast to dodge now. Whatever he muttered back there made him move much quicker." Toshiro said.

"Looks like I have no choice." Ichigo said as he began to bring his hand to his forhead.

"Ichigo wait, you don't need to." Toshiro said.

"Toshiro, we don't have anyother options." Ichigo said. "Go help Matsumoto."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro said angerily. "Guess you are right. Fine I will leave him to you but don't die." Toshiro went to matsumoto.

"Now it's just you and me." Ichigo said as he looked at Kakiro. Kakiro stared at Ichigo wondering what he was going to do.

Ichigo pulled his hand down and as he did a hollow mask appeared on his head. It had red stripes all on the left side of it and white on the other.

"Maybe you aren't that weak. But now your as good as dead." Ichigo said as she charged at Kakiro.

* * *

_**Well this is one of the longer chapters. i wasn't really sure if i should of continue or make another chapter. I finally decided that i would make another chapter. **_

_**hope you liked it. ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I was looking at the story views as so many months has past and i see there has been many view. I go to the reviews thinking there might be more and i see one by She-Wolf Ziluna asking me to keep going. I have decided that i would and this chapter is for She-Wolf Ziluna who has got me writing for this story again. Thanks. and Enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo attacked Kakiro with many quick strikes. Kakiro managed to dodge most of them, only leaving marks when he didn't dodge it completely. Kakiro then jumped a ways back but Ichigo didn't hesitate but attacked again. Kakiro wasn't ready for the second string and got massive damage from most of the strikes. Finally both jumped back and stopped but Ichigo only stopped to charge a Getusga Tensho. As Kakiro landed Ichigo launched the attack. Kakiro managed to dodge it and get one attack at Ichigo but Ichigo stopped it with his sword.

"So you do have more strength. I will admit you caught me by surprise." Kakiro said before he jumped back. "But you aren't catching me by surprise anymore."

"You don't stand a chance against me. You should know that. I can tell that I didn't catch you by surprise, you just simply not good enough to stop or dodge my attacks." Ichigo said.

_This kid. He knows that I can't fight him. He knows I'm lying! _Kakiro thought to himself. Ichigo Charged again. This time though none of the attacks hit Kakiro. _Heh. Now I can see him move, but still. At this rate I'm not going to live. I have to get that mask off him. _Kakiro thought again before charging in. Kakiro attacked with tail and claws but nothing worked, Ichigo stopped all of them. Kakiro made one last fast and hard strike with his right hand but it again was stopped.

"Getusga Tensho." Ichigo said with the hollow sounding voice he now had. A dark blast covered both of them. The noise from the explosion made Toshiro turn away from Matsumoto to see what was going on.

"Ichigo." Toshiro said. Matsumoto, now free from the wall tried to stand. "Matsumoto no." Toshiro said as he saw her try and fail several times.

"Sir, I need to try. What type of Lieutenant would I be if I can't take one hit from an enemy." Matsumoto said as she tried to stand for a seventh time.

"This isn't a normal enemy. Don't push yourself. I'm sure Ichigo will be fine." Toshiro said trying to keep Matsumoto down.

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's you. You don't seem like your normal self." Matsumoto said when she finally gave up trying to stand.

"What?" Toshiro said confused.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Toshiro said as the smoke from the explosion cleared. Both turned their attention back to Ichigo and Kakiro.

Kakiro was the first to appear from the smoke. As Kakiro jumped back the sun showed that all over his body there was burns and Severe bleeding. The gashes causing the bleeding quickly disappeared. The burns didn't heal though.

"Tsk. I didn't think he would do it that close. This kid. What is he?" Kakiro said as he landed.

Then Ichigo appeared. He had no injury on him but he seemed tired. "Heh." He said. "Even a stronger one than normal can't take you down. You really are persistent."

"Well you are as well. Why won't you just die?" Kakiro asked.

"That's a simple question. I have something I need to do and someone I need to kill." Ichigo said. "And why don't you just stop trying to kill Xyon?" Ichigo asked.

"It is my duty, and I can't leave until she and all of you are dead." Kakiro said. "Unlike your kind, I follow what my leader says, and failure to complete my mission will result in the loss of my life." He said. "So die you miserable human." Kakiro said as he muttered what he did before and charged.

_Here it is again. _Ichigo said to himself as Kakiro disappeared.

Kakiro quickly reappeared behind Ichigo but when he tried to hit Ichigo this time Ichigo manage to dodge. Kakiro didn't hesitate in going in for the next strike. Ichigo dodged and blocked as many as he could. When the last strike came this time he wasn't able to stop it. Kakiro's tail struck Ichigo right in his leg.

"Heh, looks like you aren't that much stronger." Kakiro said after the strike.

"Lucky shot." Ichigo said back trying not to sound like he would lose.

"Lucky shot? How can you fight when you can't move much at all with that one leg of yours?" Kakiro asked.

"I'm not going to lose to someone like you." Ichigo said grabbing Kakiro's tail. Kakiro stayed right where he was. When his hand was on Kakiro's tail he took it out of his leg then tried to slash at Kakiro. Kakiro forced his tail out of Ichigo's hand and went back. Despite the quick reaction Ichigo hit his tail. Kakiro still jumped back the cut healing faster than ever.

"When will you learn that something as simple as that isn't going to work on me?" Kakiro asked. "You truly don't know when to give up."

"Enemies learn that about me." Ichigo said as tried to stand but neither of his legs would move. "What the-"

Kakiro appeared in front of Ichigo and stabbed him in the shoulder with his claws.

"I believe you call it poison. You should be honored I don't use my poison much. It doesn't kill but it does wonders when I want my enemy to stay still."

"Do you think this will stop me. Heh a little poison won't slow me-" Ichigo said as he went to take Kakiro's claws out of his shoulder but when he went to move his arms he couldn't. _The poison. It's spreading. _He thought as he tried to move again.

"Foolish human you just now realized that the poison spreads. If you had any knowledge at all you would have realized that from the start. Then again you are just a substitute." Kakiro laughed.

"How do you know that? You haven't been here long enough and I haven't told you." Ichigo said with what was left of his strength.

" I know all I need to know about you." Kakiro said as he raised his other hand. "Now die." Kakiro stroked down but stopped half way and jumped back pulling his hand out of Ichigo's shoulder. "You. I almost forgot you were there."

Toshiro appeared in front of Ichigo. " This is why Kurosaki you aren't left alone in a fight. You end up dieing."

"Yeah well let's see how well you do with poison in you." Ichigo said.

"No matter how long it takes or who goes first you all will be dead in the end." Kakiro said as she disappeared and tried to attack Toshiro. Toshiro managed to stop his attack with his wing.

" You really are underestimating me." Toshiro said as she stuck with Kakiro with his Zanpakuto. Kakiro didn't dodge in time and got a slash across the chest. Kakiro bounded back and stood staring at the slash but it didn't heal.

"How." Kakiro muttered as he turned his gaze to Toshiro who was staring at the slash as well expecting it to heal as Ichigo's slashes did.

"That can't be." Toshiro said.

_This…isn't right. No Shinigami Zanpakuto can hurt me. Why did his? Not only that my burns should of healed by now. These two. Why can they hurt me? _Kakiro said as he felt a massive amount of pain surged though his body. _I must report this, even if I get killed in the process. _Kakiro said as he turned and opened a portal like before.

"Running again?" Toshiro asked.

" I just see no reason in killing you just yet. You will see me again. Both of you but next time I won't be the same. I promise you." Kakiro said as he walked through the portal and disappeared.

"We managed didn't we Ichigo?" Toshiro said as he turned to face Ichigo but when he did Ichigo was down on the ground fainted and panting as hard as ever. " Ichigo!" Toshiro yelled as he ran to Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to all of you that have read the story so far. Now i'm getting farther into the story. I'm sorry im not good with names and yes this one is quick. I've had a lot of time on my hands so i have been writing all of them won't be this quick its just that i haven't been doing much. Well enjoy sorry for the errors._**

**_I don't own bleach or the characters in any way. Just the Demons and Xyon. (yes i like her separate. example one of my bad names)_**

**_Random person "enjoy." Yes enjoy.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 5

"This isn't right." Rukia said as Urahara, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, Inoue, and herself sat next to Ichigo. Ichigo was in a bed in the room next to Xyon who was resting.

"No it isn't." Toshiro said. "Kakiro said that his poison could only stop the enemy from moving, not actually hurt them."

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" Renji said.

"He wasn't. If he was don't you think that the poison would have went into effect sooner." Rukia said back.

"I'm not sure if it's the same poison." Urahara said.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked back.

"Well when I check for poison two different types of poison came up, not one." Urahara said.

"Two different types?" Inoue asked.

"Yes." Urahara said.

"So are you telling us that someone, when I was fighting with Kakiro, came up to Ichigo and put more poison in him." Toshiro said.

"That is exactly what I am thinking." Urahara said.

"And you might not be too far off." Rukia said.

All of them turned and looked at Ichigo who was now panting.

"His temperature has raised. This isn't good he is getting worse." Inoue said as he changed the cold cloth on Ichigo's forehead.

"Well how do we get rid of the poison?" Rukia asked.

" It might be time or it might…" Urahara said as the door behind him opened.

"Time isn't the answer." Xyon said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Your up. Is you leg ok?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm fine thanks to the young girls healing but he isn't. That isn't a common poison. Only one creature that I know can give that poison to people." She said as she came into the room and shut the door.

"Then how do we heal him?" Matsumoto asked.

"You have to get the leaves of the Ika Plant." Xyon said.

"Ika plant? I haven't heard of it." Urahara said.

"Well the Ika plant is a demon plant. Not like Rarr the plant is alive but its only found in places like my world." Xyon said.

"Can we go to your world and get the plant then?" Rukia asked.

"No, not yet. My world is in chaos. If Shinigami appear there now there would be a lot of trouble. I can't even go there, or I would be hunted down." She said

"Then how do we get the plant?" Renji said. "Or will he be ok without it."

"No he will die if we don't do something." Xyon said as she looked at Ichigo. "There is a mountain, that to most look like a normal mountain but in truth it once was in my world. That mountain is not too far from here."

"Ok so we go there and get the plant." Rukia said.

"Yes but it isn't that easy. The mountain use to not have any creatures on it but now that the dark forces have awaken. His demons lurk on that mountain." She gazed upward. "Well you call us demons."

"So we just fight our way through it can't be that hard." Renji said.

"Who is he?" Toshiro said.

"I'm not sure on his name, in fact no one really is but we call him the Darkspen, or Dark Lord. He is the reason I came her searching for all of you and he is the reason my world is in chaos." Xyon said. "But for now you are right. We have to go on the mountain either way. I promised I would tell you the whole story but that story will wait until Ichigo is better. He definitely isn't going to last long."

"Why?" Inoue asked.

"That poison is meant for Demons not Shinigami. The effects will be worse on your kind. Listen at the most he has at lease 2 and ½ weeks and it will take a half week just to get to the mountain." Xyon said.

"So time isn't with us?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah. It's with the enemy." Xyon said back.

"Wait. You said this poison is something one only demon can give. Then what demon?" Toshiro asked.

"My step brother and the second in command for Darkspen." Xyon said. "He never leaves his side. My step bother is the second leader of all the darkness. If it weren't for him Darkspen would have to do everything. The fact that he did this means that Darkspen wants to get rid of Ichigo."

"Or thought that Kakiro wouldn't win." Rukia said.

"Aren't we in his way to get to you?" Renji said.

"Yes but there is more to it. I'm not sure of it but part of my job was to get your commander to listen to my leader. She received a warning in it involves Shinigami." Xyon said.

"So if all of the strong Shinigami are killed then he has nothing to worry right?" Inoue asked.

"Yes but I think there was more to the attack than that. The fact that he sent my brother means that he wants to get rid of you all quickly." Xyon said. "Either way if we don't get the leaves then he wins. We have to go, ASAP."

"Well then go." Urahara said.

"I'll go as well, part for of this is my fault." Toshiro said.

"I'm going as well." Rukia said.

"Don't count me out." Renji said.

"Same with me sir." Matsumoto said.

"And even though I wasn't allowed in this conversation I'm going. Ichigo is my ally I'm not going to let him die on me." Ishida said as he walked through the door.

"Well that was a surprise." Inoue said. "I'm staying. I will take care of Ichigo here."

"I will as well." Urahara said. "Go as soon as all of you can. You must hurry. Time is against you."

"He is right. All of you get your things. We are leaving in 15 minutes." Xyon said as she walked to the room she was lying down in.

In the Darkness

"Sir I know you told me not to come back until they were dead but I needed to tell you that some of the Shinigami could hurt me." Kakiro said to a clocked figure in the darkness.

"What do you mean?" The figure said back.

"Well the orange haired one burned my skin and it still hasn't healed." Kakiro said showing the burns on his arm. "The other one, the short white captain could hit me with his blade and the wounds just healed. I don't know why."

" Don't worry about the orange haired one, he has been taken care of. As for the other I want you to bring him here, alive. I want to see what makes him hurt you." The figure said.

"Sir, what do you mean he has been taken care of?" Kakiro asked confused.

"While you were fighting I had Xidoen put his poison in him. But knowing his sister she will try to save him with the leaves of the Ika plant. They are bound to go to Demaon Mountain. Go there and meet with the commander, tell him I gave you orders to capture the white haired captain, the others can be killed and I still want Xyon dead." The figure said as another creature appeared behind him.

"Darkspen, you are right. Xyon and a group of Shinigami, plus one Quincy, have started their way to the Mountain in search of the Ika leaves. Do you wish me to go as well to assist this reject?" The creature said.

"No Xidoen no need. I'm sure the commander there can do it. Now go Kakiro you must not let them beat you there." The figure said as he pointed to the exit.

"Yes Sir." Kakiro said as he left.

"Are you sure he will make it, and are you even sure the Shinigami will die by my poison?" Xidoen said.

"No I'm not sure. If it seems like Xyon will get the leaves I want you to go and kill the Shinigami. I don't want him to live. I can tell you he is one of the Shinigamis we _must _kill." The figure said.

"Ok sir, will do." Xidoen bowed and began to leave when the figure stood and called his name one more time. "Yes sir."

"I want you to make sure he dies. There are strange stories on that one." The figure said before it disappeared into darkness.

"Yes sir." Xidoen said as he left. "He _will_ not live."

* * *

_**Well there you go, Example number 2 and 3. i wanted Xyon to have a brother with a name that begins with a x like hers and that's what i go. Sorry if you dont like it, it was the only one i could think of at the time. **_

_**Well what will happen? What is this shinigami stuff? Will Xidoen Kill ichigo? Will they get the leaves. I know but you have to wait and see. **_

_**Please review and send me a message if you have anything that you think would make the story better. Thanks reader for reading my story.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well sorry it took a long time, it was the holiday times and i didn't have time. Well i think this chapter is good and i have read it over 2 times. I'm sorry if there are errors and thanks She-Wolf Ziluna for the comment again. _

_I hope you enjoy, and i dont own bleach or the characters, just my character.  
_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hurry up. We have to keep going." Xyon said as she ran in wolf form. Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto, and Ishda were far behind.

"We get tired." Renji said.

"We have been running all day." Rukia said.

"Shinigami are so weak." Xyon muttered. "Fine, we will take a break and rest for the night. We will start again at dawn." Xyon stopped at a cave below.

They have ran to a mountainous area. There was no sign that any person has been there for years and even the sign of animals weren't in great number. The cave was deep and many scratch marks showed on the walls but most were old and cracked.

"At least we can tell no animal has been in here for a while." Ishda said as he walked into the cave.

"Not many creatures live in this mountain range. Most are too afraid. Listen we have to get food, water, and a fire going. Ishda and myself will get food. Toshiro and Matsumoto are in charge of getting water, while Rukia and Renji can go get a fire going. Everyone meet back here when the jobs are done." Xyon said as she began to head out of the cave.

"Right" Rukia and Renji said as they ran out of the cave to gather wood.

"Lets go Matsumoto" Toshiro said as he walked out of the cave.

"Right sir." Matsumoto said as she followed him.

"Lets go Ishda, our job will be the hardest. Thankfully there are animals here." Xyon said as she stood outside the cave.

"Yeah." Ishda said as he went to Xyon. They took off running into the woods.

_On Demaon Mountain_

"I know they are coming! Do you think I'm and idiot!" said the commander of Darkspen's forces that nest at the top of the mountain.

"I was just doing what Darkspen told me to do commander. I am not saying you're an idiot, although…" Kakiro said as he stood in front of the commander.

"Although what?" The commander growled back.

"Nothing, nothing sir." Kakiro said.

"I dislike you. Watch your back. Now if you don't mind I have creatures to kill." The commander began to walk to a tent in the distance.

"Wait. Darkspen wants one of them alive." Kakiro said.

"Who and why?"

"The white hair Shinigami captain. He hurt me and it took a long time for the cuts to heal."

"He didn't cause the burn marks?"

"No, I thought you said you knew."

"Not that."

"Well the reason they are going on this mountain is to get the Ika leaves to cure the poison Xidoen gave to the one who burned me. The wounds will not heal, as far as I have been told."

"Well poor you. Very well I will keep that one alive while the others shall be killed. You can go back now."

"I have been told to stay and help you."

"You help me? Hah you couldn't even kill a Shinigami let alone help me."

" I was out numbered."

"That is what they all say; but if you must help go to the army tent and tell them to tell you what to do, I have to go and plan."

"Fine." Kakiro walked away to another tent, opposite of the one that the commander went to.

_In a forest near Damaon Mountain_

"I thought you said there was no animals here." Ishda said as he walked in the woods with Xyon.

"There normally isn't but for some reason there is a group of deer over there." Xyon said as she pointed to an open patch of land. Ishda and Xyon could see a group of 12 deer eating.

"So how many do we need?" Ishda said as he readied his bow.

"There are 6 of us, so three." Xyon said as she turned into her wolf form again.

"Ok." Ishda said as he began to point his bow.

"Don't hit me." Xyon said, as she got ready to charge.

"I won't" Ishda said as he fired the first arrow. The arrow landed right in a deer. As the arrow flew to the deer Xyon ran out of the bushes and jumped on the closest deer. The other deer began to run away but Ishda managed to kill one more before they were gone.

"Good job. Now come on we have to get this back." Xyon said as she began to drag one of the deer to Ishda. " Get this on my back."

"Right I will get the other one." Ishda said as he placed a deer on Xyon's back and she dragged another one. The two began to walk back to where the cave was.

"I hope the others don't get lost." Xyon said as they disappeared in the forest.

_At a river nearby_

"Sir I got a lot of water." Matsumoto said as she ran towards Toshiro.

"I got a lot as well. It looks as if we are done here. Grab as much as you can." Toshiro said as he began to pick up some of the containers of water.

"Sir, doesn't something seem off. I mean there are no animals, don't you think there would at least be fish." Matsumoto said.

"You would think, but like Xyon said many animals don't live here so I'm not surprised there are no fish." Toshiro responded back.

"Don't you want to know why?" Matsumoto said.

"No. It's most likely the demons that drive the animals away. Now come on." Toshiro said as he walked into the woods.

"Alright sir." Matsumoto said as she ran to catch up with him taking one last glance at the water. "Sir is that a" Matsumoto said as she glared at the water. In the water was a shadow of what seemed to be a serpent.

"A what?" Toshiro said.

"Nothing sir." Matsumoto said as she took off ahead of Toshiro.

"Sometimes I really don't get you." Toshiro said as he walked to Matsumoto and the two of them went back to the cave.

_In the cave_

"I swear she gave us the easy job." Renji said as Rukia and himself sat around a fire.

"Well get over it. At least we can relax." Rukia said.

"While they might be dieing out there." Renji said.

"They're going to be fine." Rukia said. The bushes outside the cave began to move. Renji and Rukia got their Zanpakuto ready when they noticed it was Toshiro and Matsumoto with the water.

"I guess we are enemies now." Toshiro said as they walked into the cave, put the water down and sat down.

"We just were being careful." Renji said.

"I think we can see that." Matsumoto said back.

"Why you." Renji said back.

"Both of you stop." Rukia said, Renji and Matsumoto stopped talking.

"Are they back yet? Did you see Ishda and Xyon?" Renji asked Toshiro.

"No but I'm sure they are fine." Toshiro said back.

"Yes we are." Ishda said as Xyon and himself appeared from behind the trees with 3 deer. "We have food."

"Get the water going, cut up the deer and cook them. After we have to go to bed, we start early tomorrow." Xyon said as she placed her deer in the cave.

"Ok." The five of them said at the same time.

A couple hours later they all finished their deer and had set down to go to sleep footsteps were heard outside. All of them sat up and looked outside into the darkness.

"All of you don't say a thing. Because of the deer our odor is masked." Xyon said as they all went behind a pile of rocks.

They all shock their heads and listened.

"Face it they aren't here." A voice said.

"I could of swore I saw two Shinigami walk this way." Another said.

"Well you were wrong." The first said again. "Come one lets go back we can look again in the morning."

"Yeah and then we will kill them."

"Agreed."

Footsteps were heard again and then all was silent again.

"Looks like we have trouble. From now on we have to be careful." Xyon said as she walked out from the pile of rocks.

"Yeah looks like it." Toshiro said.

"Come on lets go to bed we can worry about it in the morning." Ishda said. "The fact that they were looking for us means two things. One we are close, and two they know we want the plant. That means we have to be a full strength."

"Yeah it does. I will wake you all at sunrise." Xyon said as she lied down and fell asleep. Soon everyone was sleeping and the silent of the night took over again.

_In Karakura Town_

"So this is the pathetic town." Xidoen said as he looked down from above. "It shouldn't be to hard to find a Shinigami in a place like this, a sick one at that." Xidoen began to walk and look around.

"Be careful!" A voice said.

Xidoen glanced below as he saw a young girl running down the street and another woman, in orange, waving to the one running.

"Some people are out late. I wonder, that girl." Xidoen said as he turned his attention to the girl running. "She looks a lot like the healer I was told about. What was her name? Orihime, was it? Yes I believe it was. Well then that shack right there must be where the Shinigami is." Xidoen turned back to the shack. He began to walk towards it.

"That woman, she must be with him. One of the two I have to worry about. I guess killing him might be harder than I thought." Xidoen shrugged his shoulders. "No matter, my sister will not get that plant and I won't have to dirty my hands. The Commander on that mountain is no joke, she shall die and he shall too." Xidoen began to go towards the ground. "Still it wouldn't matter if I got a little closer to them."

Xidoen's look quickly changed. The cloak he was wearing turned into modern clothes and all his demon features disappeared. He had black short hair now and blue eyes. He walked out from the ally he was in, on to a sidewalk. As he walked out a young girl ran into him.

"Oh my I'm so sorry." The girl said as she got up.

Xidoen turned. "Oh it is no problem Orihime." Xidoen said as he smiled.

* * *

_Now i tried my best to leave it at a cliff hanger, I'm not really good at that. :| Well Anyways i hope you liked it. and please review. I will have another chapter up sooner, i promise. _

_Thanks again  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well this is a short chapter. There isn't much to do in this one. The next one will be longer i promise. I just need to give a little more into each part. I have already begun chapter 8 so it shouldn't be a long time. Thanks for reading and enjoy. **_

* * *

Chapter 7

"How do you know my name?" Orihime asked as she stared at Xidoen.

"Well I don't really know." Xidoen said back.

"That's strange. I'm really sorry I hit you. It was nice meeting you I have to go home now." Orihime said as she walked by Xidoen.

"You shouldn't be walking alone. Something could hurt you." Xidoen said back to her. Orihime turned and looked at him. "I should come with you. To make sure you are safe."

"I think I will be fine." Orihime said back as she turned to him. "But you can if you want to." She smiled.

"I will. I don't want anything to happen to you. Then I would be the prime suspect." Xidoen laughed.

"Yeah. What's you name anyways? Mine is Orihime." Orihime asked.

"Mine, well it's Masaru." Xidoen said.

"Nice to meet you Masaru." Orihime said as she began to walk back to here house with Xidoen.

* * *

In the cave near Demaon Mountain

Xyon woke from her sleep and walked outside. She gazed at the sky and then turned and walked back into the cave. "Time to get up all of you. We have a long walk ahead of us."

"Aren't we going to run?" Renji said. "We do have to hurry or did you forget that Ichigo is dieing."

"I didn't forget. If we walk we can move for longer periods of time and we won't be noticed as much. When we move at high speeds we leave more tracks and make it easy for things to find us. When we walk we can be careful not to do that." Xyon said as she spread out the sticks used to make the fire.

"She is right. We have to be careful from here on out. We can't get caught or Ichigo won't make it." Toshiro said, as he got ready to leave. Toshiro walked over and helped Xyon.

"All set." Ishda said as Rukia and himself finished messing up the sleeping spots. Matsumoto was standing outside the cave with Renji. Ishda, Rukia, Toshiro, and Xyon walked out of the cave.

"Alright. At the rate we have been moving we can reach the bottom of the mountain tonight, then start the climb in the morning, get the leaves in two days, and be back with plenty of time." Xyon said as she started to walk to the woods.

"It's hard to believe we got this far in one day." Rukia said.

"It's the most running I have done in my life." Renji said.

"If it wasn't for all of you being so unfit we would have been at the mountain by last night." Xyon said.

"True but we might not have lived if we did." Toshiro said as he walked behind Xyon.

"That is true Toshiro." Xyon said as they all walked in the woods. "Now all of you remember leave as little signs as possible and Rukia since you are in the back try to clear the tracks." Xyon said as she started to walk. "No more talking until we stop."

They all walked in silence.

* * *

At the bottom of Demaon Mountain

"Well as long as we wait right here we should see them." Said a voice from last night.

"Yeah your right." Said another.

A figure jumped down from the tree. The figure appeared in front of a dog like bear. The figured that landed was a humanoid bird like creature. Both were a black color and were about 7 feet tall.

"We just have to wait and once I get my hands on them I will rip them all to shreds." The bear like one said.

"Just don't kill the captain." The bird said.

"Yeah I know." The bear said again before it jumped into a tree nearby.

The bird one jumped into the one on the other side of the path. Both of them then laid down on a branch and watched the road below.

"Now to wait." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**_Now im not sure if i should put Xidoen or Marasu as the name. I think i will keep Xidoen but know that to everyone in the story they don't know his real name. Just to let you know the name Marasu means intelligence and victorious. Thanks for reading and please review. I will have chapter 8 soon. Sorry again for the short chapter. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**As i promised the next chapter. This is the next chapter. I hope you like it. There is a lot of changing placed in the beginning. Enjoy. ^^**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Xidoen had dropped off Orihime at her house. He had walked down the road for a little while before he turned back. "Well at least now I know where she lives in case she has to die too." Xidoen disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Near the bottom of Demaon Mountain

"We can all talk now." Xyon said. "We are near the bottom now, it should be safe. Come on we have to find a place to rest."

"Finally. That was annoying not talking." Renji said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah." The rest said.

They walked into a clearing. A steep mountain was right in front. They looked up.

"The mountain?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes this is Demaon mountain." Xyon said. "We need to look for a place to sleep."

They all began to search. No one seemed to find a place to sleep. As they searched the wind began to blow and Xyon turned to a tree. They all looked at her but then looked away. Soon Xyon went back to her searching.

"There is noth-" Rukia said as she got sliced through her side.

"RUKIA!" Renji yelled as he ran over to Rukia.

"I'm ok. It's just my side." Rukia said as she held her side.

"Everyone on your guard." Xyon said as she began to search the trees.

"I missed, what a shame. This time I won't though." Said a bird before it moved again.

"Look out!" Xyon yelled before she pushed Matsumoto out of the way and got slashed on her back. She fell to the ground but quickly got up and turned to the tree which the bird landed. "So you're one of the two from last night. I should have known you would be here."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Xyon, his sister. You aren't as strong as I thought you were." The bird said back.

"Can I kill them now?" Said a bear walking like a dog.

"There are two? Since when?" Renji said confused.

"So you two really are the ones from last night." Xyon said growling.

"You can attack now." The bird said.

"Finally." The bear said before it charged at Renji and Rukia.

* * *

At the top of Demaon Mountain

"Sir they have attacked the enemies." Said a lizard to the commander.

"Thank you. You can go." The commander said as the lizard walked away. "Well it looks like they moved a little quicker than we thought."

"It looks like it." Kakiro said laughing. "Still they will not make it any farther."

"If they do, they will die by my hands." The commander said as he walked into a cave. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Of course not." Kakiro said as he followed the Commander inside.

* * *

Near the bottom of the Mountain

"I don't think so." Xyon said as she ran in front of the bear stopped his attack. "All of you retreat for now." Xyon launched the bear against the tree, picked up Rukia, and ran with Ishda, Renji, Toshiro, and Matsumoto.

"Wait." The bird said to the bear.

"What! Aren't we supposed to kill them!" He said to the Bird.

"Relax, Tyaokon. They will have to come back here if they wish to climb the mountain for their friend."

"Fine but if they don't come back I will kill you." Tyaokon said as he sat on a rock next to the mountain.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods

"Xyon why did we run away? There is six of us and two of them, we could have won." Matsumoto said as everyone caught their breath. They all sat in a small open space, just big enough for them.

"We are at a disadvantage right now. Besides Rukia is to injured to fight right now and about 3 of you equals on demon right now." Xyon said as she worked on Rukia's injury.

"So what are we going to do, go around them?" Renji said.

"We rest and in the morning we will think of something, all of you spilt up and get food, water, get a fire going, and try to find shelter. I will work on Rukia's wound." Xyon said as she pressed the slash mark.

"Alright. Do you need anything for either you or Rukia?" Toshiro said.

"If you can find something that could act like a bandage, enough for her and myself. We have to close these wounds as fast as possible. Demon wounds hurt more than normal." Xyon said as she felt her back. "I am more ok than Rukia is so find some for Rukia first then worry about me. Now go, please, we need to hurry."

"Alright." Toshiro said. "Matsumoto and myself we get the fire going and get what Xyon needs. "Ishda and Renji get water and food. Before you ask we need to stay in teams of two so don't go alone." Toshiro and Matsumoto went into the woods and Ishda and Renji soon went the other way leaving Xyon and Rukia in the clear.

"Thank you Xyon." Rukia said.

"Don't talk Rukia, rest. It will make it easier for me to tend to your wound if you are asleep." Xyon said.

"Ok." Rukia said as she relaxed.

"You will be ok, all of you will." Xyon said as she continued to press Rukia's wound.

* * *

Daytime in a cave near the small clearing

"Now we need to figure something out." Xyon said as all of them sat around a small fire. Rukia sat up against the wall of the cave with her wound bandaged by a large leaf tied by a vine. Renji sat the farthest in the cave watching the outside, Toshiro sat next to Xyon, and Matsumoto and Ishda sat next to each other after clearing the cave of any signs they were there.

"Can't we go around them." Matsumoto said.

"No we can't. If we go around we will have to face more than them." Toshiro said.

"How do you know?" Renji asked.

"Last night while all of you were sleeping, myself and toshiro took a trip around most of the mountain and saw that the whole mountain is surrounded and those two are the smallest group." Xyon said.

"Figures. They must be trying to get us to fight them." Ishda said.

"Either way, you all can't take more than two." Xyon said.

"Then why not fight them last night." Rukia said.

"At night the bird one blends in. The bird is all black and besides for Xyon none of us could see him. Besides for that they know the ground better than we do so if we fought at night when we couldn't se the surroundings they would be able to beat us no problem. We had no choice but to retreat." Toshiro said before Xyon could.

"Exactly. Now if we wish to win we need a plan. The bird likes to strike from tree to tree but he does have bad aim, while the bear likes to strike right in front. If we take that into advantage we might be about to get the bird to strike the bear. If we do that then maybe they will start fighting themselves, giving us enough time to get up the mountain or even kill them." Xyon said as she drew on the ground to give a sketch of what it would look like.

"How do you know that will work, won't the bird just stop himself before he strikes the bear." Matsumoto said.

"No as I could tell the bird cannot stop himself in the middle of the attack. It moves too quick to stop." Xyon said. "Also durning the day we know right where they both are so it will be easier to set them up."

"Don't we need a back up plan, in case you know the plan doesn't work." Ishda said.

"The back up plan is just to fight them. There isn't much more we can do, since we don't know the details on where we are fighting or all the powers on which we are fighting. The next order is getting the fighting teams. Rukia, Renji, and Ishda are team one while Toshiro, Matsumoto, and myself are team two. Team one set up the Bear while we will set up the bird. Does everyone understand?" Xyon said.

"Yeah." They all said at once.

"Then lets go, we have enemies to defeat. Everyone consider yourself on enemy territory and welcome to the world of the Demon." Xyon said as she headed out of the cave. Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, and Ishda followed her as they headed back to the mountain.

* * *

In Karakura town, Urahara's shop

"He is still not getting any better." Orihime said as she changed the washcloth on Ichigo's forehead.

"He won't you here Xyon he will get worse and worse. The most we can do is hope that they hurry up and get back in time." Urahara said as he stood near Orihime.

"I know you're right but why can't I just use my healing on him." Orihime asked.

"It doesn't work on this poison. She knows of your healing powers, it's just that no one knows what will happen." Urahara said. "just take care of him until they get back."

"Alright." Orihime said.

Xidoen stood near Urahara's shop watching what was going on.

"Your healing has no effect on my poison. If you think that my poison is that weak you are dearly wrong." Xidoen walked away. "It seems I might not have to fight after all." He looked at the sky. "Sister you will lose. Give up now."

* * *

Near the bottom of Demaon Mountain

"Well look who's back." The bird said.

"Guess you were right, Bainda." Tyaokon said. "Looks like I don't have to kill you."

"looks like it." Bainda said laughing. "Now to kill you." Bainda said as he launched himself from the tree.

"Look out." Xyon said as they all moved out of the way and into their groups. Rukia and Renji attacked Tyaokon while Ishda jumped back, summoned his arrow, and fired them. Rukia and Renji moved out of the way as Ishda's arrows hit Tyaokon.

Xyon turned into a wolf and jumped into the tree after Bainda. Bainda quickly took off again and nearly missed Toshiro. Matsumoto then tired to slash Bainda's wing but missed.

"Don't think I would let you hit me that easily." Bainda said as he sat on a branch.

"All of you plan 1 now!" Xyon said as she ran to a spot in the open plan. Toshiro and Matsumoto followed, while Rukia, Renji, and Ishda got Tyaokon in the right stop. Bainda charged at Xyon. She dodged the attack and everyone moved as Bainda went flying right to Tyaokon.

"Look out." Bainda said.

Tyaokon tried to move in time but couldn't. then Bainda just stopped and turned into a humonoid bird.

"Just kidding." Bainda said as he turned to Xyon and the others. "Do you really think I would fall for something like that. Xyon you have sunken down very low. Now are you all going to run again? Go ahead, we aren't stopping you." Bainda laughed.

"We aren't running. You are going to regret underestimating us." Renji said. Xyon bit her lip. Toshiro turned a glance at her.

"What's the matter?" Toshiro asked.

"I need to see something." Xyon said. "Hey you two. Tsukin Ishitma Tiokmitn"

Bainda and Tyaokon glared angry back at her.

"It seems you remember our little language we came up with." Bainda said

"Then it really is you two." Xyon sighed.

"Yes it is." Tyaokon said.

"What is going on Xyon?" Rukia asked.

"These two were my best friends until I found out that I couldn't be with them anymore." Xyon said.

"You knew the whole time! You just wanted to watch our hearts break!" Tyaokon yelled.

"I swear Tyaokon I didn't know! I just thought that they were kidding!" Xyon yelled back.

"Nice try, you didn't care for us so much that you forgot our own names and how we looked. Now you are going to pay for all the years to hurt us." Bainda said.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on her!" Matsumoto yelled as she flash stepped behind them and slashed. She missed and Bainda and Tyaokon jumped out of the way; while jumping Bainda threw a sharpened feather at Matsumoto. The feather jabbed into here leg and Matsumoto went down on one knee.

"Matsumoto." Toshiro said as he ran to her. Everyone followed except Xyon who just turned to Bainda and Tyaokon.

"I thought that I would never see you again. When I do, I get blamed. You two are nothing like the Bainda and Tyaokon I know. NOTHING! I have no choice you two. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry for what happened but now you have to die, I won't let you hurt anyone." Xyon said. She began to glow. "Ice seal release." She said as A small explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared a 10-foot tall wolf with wings appeared. "I never thought that I would have to use my full form. I will make this quick."

Xyon turned to Toshiro, Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, and Ishda. "All of you this will be over in a matter of seconds. Just wait there." Xyon turned back to Bainda and Tyaokon. They began to glow. "I'm not going to give you time." Xyon disappeared and reappeared behind Tyaokon and Bainda. "Some news for you. I'm a lot faster than I was. I will miss you and thank you for the years that you gave to me." Bainda and Tyaokon disappeared.

Xyon turned back to normal and walked over to the others.

"If you could move that fast why didn't you just kill Kakiro?" Toshiro asked as Xyon worked on Matsumoto's wound.

"I couldn't release my seal there or I would have been noticed. I also couldn't do it because I was too weak. Now lets go to the cave and rest, we can start later at night, when there are lest things moving." Xyon started walking to a cave not to far ahead. While the others went into the cave she fell asleep.

"Come on lets go to bed. She had a rough day, we all did." Toshiro said as the rest of them fell asleep.

* * *

_**This looked a lot bigger in word. anyways i hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the errors i was half asleep when i posted it. Well trying to pick a day and get a chapter out every week. So expect another chapter the 24th. Thanks for reading. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I realized that i forgot what day i said i was going to do it so i thought it was today. Then i look and see it was the 24th oops. So now its Tuesday since i have things that come out today. -cough- bleach -cough-. So yeah this chapter is short again since it is getting to the point were they all are going to be long. **_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Night rose over the mountain as Rukia appeared from the cave and walked over to Xyon who was sitting on a rock nearby. Looking at where the fight to place earlier.

"Up before everyone like normal." Rukia said as she walked over to Xyon and sat down next to her.

"Yeah." Xyon said back not taking her eyes off the spot where Bainda and Tyaokon disappeared.

"You're sad aren't you?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Xyon said looking down

"I know how you feel. I had to kill someone I love very much before too. It's hard but life is like that." Rukia said.

"I never thought that they would join his side. They never seemed like the people who would do that."

"People change Xyon. When you left them they must have felt angry. The anger just became normal to them so they went with the group that could get them revenge, even if it meant fighting you."

"Still, they weren't like that. They never said they would be either. They were too kind to even get mad."

"You heard them Xyon. They were mad at you for leaving them. There is nothing you could do about. This is the course your life has taken and you can't change it."

"Your right. I can't worry about the past right now, we have someone who needs us. Rukia, thanks." Xyon said as she got up and walked to the cave. When she got to the cave she walked in and shock awake everyone in there. "Time to go all of you. We have to get up the mountain more before sun rise."

Rukia walked into the cave. "But if we get closer aren't they going to find us?"

"I have been on this mountain a lot before this fighting began. There is a secret passage that isn't too far up, that only myself really knows how to get into it." Xyon said.

"About how far up?" Matsumoto asked.

" I would say three-fourths up. But on this mountain that isn't a lot. Then up there the next night I will send something to survey the land and we will make a plan. Deal?" Xyon said as she looked around at everyone.

"Yeah." Renji said.

"Then what are we waiting for the night won't wait for us." Toshiro said.

"Nor will the poison." Ishda said.

"Right lets go everyone." Xyon said as she headed out the door and up the mountain. Everyone soon followed them.

* * *

In Karakura town

"Five days in. Only 12 more to go before he will be dead." Xidoen said as he walked the streets of Karakura town. There was no one out besides for himself and all the lights seemed to be out in town. "My sister should be working her way up the mountain by now. I wonder how the Commander is doing on getting rid of her."

Xidoen appeared in front of a park. He looked up into the sky as he walked into the center of an open field in the park. "I have not failed to kill one person and I don't plan too now, so I guess what events will occur will determine the actions I will take. Sister the minute you entered this world you doomed that Shinigami. How does it feel to be the reason of the death of a human drawn into this world?"

* * *

On Demaon Mountain

Xyon feel to her knees in a sudden lasp of energy.

"_How does if feel to be the reason of the death of a human drawn into this world?" _

"Xyon are you ok?" Toshiro asked as he looked at Xyon.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Just a weak spell." Xyon said as she got up and continued walking. Toshiro began walking as well as the rest just stood and stared at them.

"What are you all waiting for a formal invitation. She is ok so come one." Toshiro said as he turned and faced them.

Rukia, Renji, Ishda, and Matsumoto caught up to them.

Xyon stared in front of her as continued to walk. The sun was rising now as they approached a wall of rock.

"What is this?" Renji asked.

"Don't ask, just watch. When we get inside just go to bed I will explain everything at night." Xyon turned to the wall and placed her hand on it. The wall glowed and a door opened. Everyone walked inside and once they were all inside the wall closed down. A flame light and everyone feel asleep as they were told to do. Only Xyon remained up.

"I will not cause his death Brother. I will do anything but. I promise you that this will be the first time you fail. Just you watch and wait for me to come back. I will show you just how strong I am." Xyon said as she went to sleep.

* * *

_**As i said it was short. Well i hope you enjoyed it and next one will be longer. Promise ^^ see you on the 1st. **_


	10. Notice

_**Due to the matters that came up in the past week I was not able to finish the chapter. I will have it done ASAP and post it, im sorry and im annoyed I haven't gotten a chance with to finish it. I have tried but never got time. I will have it up at the latest February 22nd. Again i apologize but this is one of the least important things i have to do, as much as i would love to do it.  
**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Well i know it has been a while and im sorry. There has been a lot going on. Due to that this isn't read through and checked. I'm sorry for all errors but here is chapter 10. **_

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Sir we have lost contact with Bainda and Tyaokon. When the spy squad went to where they were stationed not one thing was there." Said a figure in a cloak.

"Is there any sign that there was a fight?" said the Commander back to the figure.

"There are some signs that a fight could have happened but there are no confirmed report." The creature looked up to the commander and in the sunlight a Fox head could be seen

"What do you mean there are no confirmed report! Was there a fight or not!" the Commander said back enraged.

The fox looked down. "There was most likely a fight."

"Now was that so hard to say?" The commander said back. "Tell the squad to look for Xyon and her friends. Don't let them get near this camp do you understand?" The commander grabbed the fox by the neck.

"Yes…..sir." The fox said as the commander put the fox down.

"You better, for if they get in here and they don't kill you, I will. Now go." The commander said.

"got it." The fox said before it turned into a normal looking fox and ran back into the woods.

The commander walked up to a hill where Kakiro was sitting.

"Seems like you hare having trouble getting rid of the rats." Kakiro said as The commander stood next to him

"Well why don't you help?" The commander said back aggravated.

"I am. I'm telling you that if you don't do your job and get ride of them, I have to get Xidoen to kill the kid. Xidoen wouldn't be too happy with you if you made him get his hands dirty." Kakiro said with a darkened tone.

"You are lucky that you are one of the Lord's personal assistants or else you would be dead." The commander said back.

"Are you threatening me?" Kakiro said back bolder than all the times before.

"Finally showing your true colors?" The commander asked as he began to back down.

"I think it's finally time that I get serious because it is obvious you cannot handle this yourself." Kakiro said as he got up and began to walk down the hill.

"Don't be serious just yet Kakiro-sir. You shouldn't waste your time with them, let me finish it, I will not let them get the plant." The commander said as he lowed his head.

"You better not." Kakiro said as he walked away.

* * *

In the secret cave

"What are you doing Xyon?" Matsumoto asked as she watched Xyon created symbols in the ground.

"Summoning a hawk to do some recon." Xyon said as she finished the symbols and stood up. "Now come." Xyon said as she place her hand on the symbols. The symbols glowed and then a white hawk appeared. "Go and survey the area. Make sure you see everything, and try to find the enemies numbers as well. Now go." Xyon opened the door and the hawk flew out.

"Why are you up anyway? You told us to sleep?" Matsumoto said as she sat down next to Xyon near the entrance to the cave.

"It's noon, that about the time I get up. Why are you up?" Xyon said back as she stared at the cave walls.

"I just couldn't sleep. Happens to me when I know a fight is coming." Matsumoto said.

"Interesting." Xyon said.

"Something is up with you Xyon. You normally don't act this way." Matsumoto said.

"Act like what?" Xyon said turning her stare to Matsumoto.

"You seem troubled and confused. On top of that worried." Matsumoto said staring right back at her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Xyon said staring away again.

"It's about last night when you nearly fainted wasn't it." Matsumoto said. "You heard something didn't you."

Xyon turned and stared at the wall again not paying attention to Matsumoto.

"You got a question from your brother didn't you?" Matsumoto said.

Xyon turned and stared at her in shock. "How did you-" She said

"I heard that sometimes if the relationship is strong enough that bothers and sisters can talk to each other mentally." Matsumoto said.

"You are smarter than you act. But still it's nothing. Don't worry about me. Now go back to bed, that's what im going to do." Xyon said as she walked away back to her bed. She turned into a wolf and fell back to sleep. Matsumoto sat there staring at her.

"Why do you have to keep everything a secret?" Matsumoto asked as she went back to her bed and stared at the ceiling of the cave. "You remind me of Ichigo."

* * *

Karakura town

Xidoen walked the streets as people ran to and from shops, markets, cars, and the park. As he looked around a little kid ran into him.

"I'm sorry mister." The little kid said before he ran to his yelling mother.

"Humans…always watching their young." Xidoen said as he walked down an ally.

"Hey Masaru!" Orihime said as she ran down the street to him.

Xidoen turned. "Hello Orihime. Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be too? You look the same age as me, besides its lunch time." Orihime said after she stopped in front of him.

"I am, just I get home schooled. So you run during lunch time at your school? A little strange."

"No I don't. I forgot my lunch so I had to go and get it. I just saw you and decided to say hi."

"Well then you should hurry. You don't want to be late for school." Xidoen said as he started walking.

"Yeah I guess your right. Well I'll see you later then. BYE!" Orihime said as she ran away in the opposite direction.

"Too bad I'll have to kill you. You're a kind and friendly girl." Xidoen said as he walked by Urahara's shop. He looked inside and as he did a young girl, no more than 7 ran outside. She ran past him and down the street.

"In a hurry are we…. the poison must be entering stage 3." Xidoen laughed as he walked down the road.

Urahara stood at the edge of his shop as he watched Xidoen laugh and walk away. "Well what do we have here?" Urahara said as he walked back inside, as he shut the door screaming could be heard inside.

* * *

At the top of Demaon Mountain.

"Sir there is no sign of Xyon anywhere. We have searched the whole mountain." The fox said as he kneeled before the commander.

"So there is no sign. So where is the people that need to CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN TO GET THE PLANT!" the commander yelled back.

"I don't know sir." The fox said back.

"Your searching skills are poor fox. They are on the mountain, now search harder." The commander said back.

"but sir-" the fox started to say.

"GO!" the commander said. The fox jolted away in fear.

"You seem to be having problems." Kakiro said as he walked up from behind the commander. "You don't want me to send the message to Xidoen-sir telling him that you failed, do you?"

"If we received a little more time we could get them. They can't stay hidden for long." The commander said beginning to shake in fear.

"How do you know they aren't heading back right now?" Kakiro said in a deeper tone.

"Because sir the leaves are always guarded 24/7 and if they stole some there would be signs, the best guards watch the leaves."

"You also told me you have the best searches and that doesn't seem to be true does it?"

"Sir please."

"3 more days. But as soon as I see you can't handle it the message is being sent and I'm getting involved. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now FIND THEM!" Kakiro said as he walked away. The commander turned the other way and walked to the middle of the camp.

"If they can't find them then so be it. We will wait until they get here." The commander laughed as he walked into a cave nearby.

"No one is getting their hands on the plant." The commander laughed again. There in front of him was a bright yellow and blue plant. The leaves shined a reddish color and all around the cave where guards.

Outside in the air a hawk flew around. Looking at ever inch of land and every guard. As Kakiro looked up at the hawk, the hawk noticed and flew away. Kakiro glared at where the hawk was and then fixed his glare the commander.

"Well I guess I wont say anything since you told me not to help." Kakiro whispered.

* * *

In the cave

"Everyone get up its time to get to work." Xyon said as everyone began to wake up and sit around a small fire. The hawk from earlier sat on Xyon's shoulder. "We have good news, bad news, and horrible news. What do you want to hear first?" She said.

"Horrible new." Toshiro said back after a pause.

"Kakiro's there." Xyon said.

"How is that bad, we can defeat him. He wasn't that hard." Matsumoto said.

"Now lets think for a second. You were able to fight him when he defeated me. Now does that make any sense? When I am equal to the strength of 5 soul reapers."

"So you were defeated by him?" Ishda asked.

"Yes I was. Kakiro is a personal assistant to Darkspen. Besides for my brother his is the closest to being the strongest. He isn't someone to mess with. Who he pretends to be isn't who he is. The fact that he is on the mountain means that Darkspen is trying to kill Ichigo." Xyon explained.

"Why would he want to kill Ichigo. He doesn't know anything about him." Rukia said.

"he has nothing to fear either. It's not like he could actually defeat Darkspen. But still we can't think about this we have to get the leaves and get back to him." Xyon said. "Now as I was saying the plant is in a cave but if we approach from the back and go in the cave through the top we should be fine. The good news is that Kakiro isn't going to get involved unless he has too so we have to do this so he wont. But as soon as he does a message is going to Xidoen to kill Ichigo."

"Which means that he is in Karakura town waiting to see if he has to kill him." Renji said.

"yes which means if we want to make it back in time we have to make sure that we outrun that message or that the message doesn't even go out." Xyon said back.

"how do we do this?" Matsumoto asked.

"We have to knock out Kakiro or make sure that they don't see us at all. So we can get a head start on the message when they do realize that we took the leaves. Although both are going to be hard to do considering who we are fighting against."

"I have one question. What happens if we fight them?" Renji asked.

"Then we run. We can't fight him. Not right now. The best we can do is knock him out when he isn't ready." Xyon said. " Now on to the getting inside part. Here is a good layout of the land. We have to get on the other side of the mountain if we wish to get to where the cave is. But since we don't want to go the front way we have to get to the most eastern part of the hill and then go in through there. In order to do this I need Ishda and toshiro to work with me. Renji and Rukia have to distract the demons that will be on the mountain."

"Right" They all said at the same time.

"So is there any questions. I will explain more on the way anyways so get ready we will leave in 15." Xyon said as she walked out of the cave into the moon light.

"Lets go all of you we have to get ready." Toshiro said.

* * *

15 minutes later.

"Alright here is where we start. From here on out get ready. Things are getting harder." Xyon said.

"right" they all said as they took off to the eastern side of the mountain.

* * *

Xidoen stood in front of Urahara's shop watching as Urahara tried to calm Ichigo.

* * *

Kakiro stood among the rocks looking at the cave.

* * *

The commander stormed the mountain, searching for Xyon and the others.

* * *

**_Well there you have it. The plot is set and it all starts now. Will they be able to save ichigo? Find out soon. Hope you enjoyed it._**


	12. Chapter 11

_**I apologize for it taking so long to get this chapter up. A lot happened at once, all starting with a concussion i received from soccer. So here is chapter 11 finally, sorry it took so long again. I just was like...to much to much. Also i hit a little writers block but thankfully that is over, kinda. lol well here it is sorry for the errors. **_

* * *

Chapter 11

Nighttime near the back of the cave

* * *

"Something is going on…there is no one here watching this side of the mountain." Toshiro said as they came to a wall

"You're right, there should be some guards at least, they know we want the plant so why not have any guards." Xyon said as she looked around as if she expects there to be guards.

"Maybe there is just on the other side." Matsumoto said.

"I doubt that, there is probably 4 guards guarding each different view but not more…. its like there is something strong here so they felt no need for there to be guards." Xyon said thinking.

"Could it be Kakiro?" said Rukia

"No he said that he wouldn't get involved until it looks like they would fail…. there shouldn't be a reason for him to be in yet." Renji said, trying to remember what Xyon said last night.

"Exactly maybe they say that just to trick us. There is no way to prove that wrong." Rukia said.

"She has a point but for some reason I don't think that he is. I think there is someone else in these equations that we forgot about. Someone strong…" Xyon said as she thought more.

"Who?" Renji asked.

"I don't know… there has to be someone…" Xyon sat down and started thinking.

"well there only way we can know is if we go." Said Matsumoto.

"She has a point, if there is nothing then there is nothing and we should take advantage to that." Toshiro said.

"Very well, lets go." Xyon said as they began to look for a way around the wall.

Karakura town

"Do you think you could hid forever? Its about time you just come out of the shadows Xidoen." Said Urahara as he walked up behind Xidoen as he watched the shop

"Think you snuck up on me? Heh you were so easy to predict." Xidoen said as he turned.

"I have to admit making yourself seem so normal to Orihime was smart but it was to openly visible. You took way to much care. It was easy to tell just who you were." Urahara said back

"Who said I was trying to hid myself? I wanted you to know because it would be no fun if you didn't know." Xidoen said as he turned to face Urahara. "Either way I don't matter to you until Kakiro says that Xyon is coming back. Then you should start to worry about me…Until then go ahead and try to set up defense. I can get through any of it."

"Well then Xidoen if you would be so kind as to leave, that would be great." Urahara began to walk towards the shop.

"Very well but I wont be far, in fact im not even going to leave…" Xidoen disappeared.

"You think you have one but you made one mistake showing yourself, that was enough time to figure out your weakness." Urahara said as he walked into his shop. "Now to create a plan and find you, then your as good as dead."

* * *

Inside the Demon Camp at Demaon Mountain

Kakiro sat on a rock far from the cave. From the rock he had a clear view of the whole camp, looking straight at the cave.

"It is such a shame I got told not to get involved. The Commander has no idea that they are already here. Too bad he's to far away to even tell where they are. This is why you aren't higher than what you are…to me you are too high as it is." Kakiro walked to the edge of the rock and looked around "now to see if there is anyone around here that is even remotely close to talented, since its obvious that the commander will fall along with this camp…just need to find one." Kakiro took off to look at the demons.

Kakiro looked around the clearing. There was no sign of a demon. "where are all of them?"

"sir." Said the fox from earlier

Kakiro turned around a little shocked. "You there fox when did you get there?"

"A couple seconds ago sir. Why?"

"To be honest fox I didn't sense you at all…you are skilled."

"Sir I was just doing my job."

"What is your name."

"Wexion sir."

"Well Wexion you just gave your self a chance at better. But if you come with me you won't be the same again. So do you want to come with me or stay here and die?" Kakiro said as he turned. "You only have a short time to choose, say yes and leave everything behind, say no and die."

"Yes sir of course. I would never say no." Wexion said back standing up.

"Very well lets go. We have to take a trip first." Kakiro said as he turned into a raptor and took off running."

"yes sir." Wexion said as he gave one last look and turned into a fox. Wexion followed Kakiro in the direction of where the commander went.

* * *

Near the Secret Cave

"This is were their sent goes away. So where could they be?" The commander said as he looked around the area.

"Now now why are you looking at the past instead of the future. If the sent is here that means that there were here and that they were here now, so if I was you I would hurry back." Said Wexion as he appeared behind the commander.

"What are you doing here Wexion, I told you to stay in camp. You dare disobey your commander?" said the commander aggravated.

"Oh that's right you don't know that he is higher than you now." Said Kakiro as he walked up next to Wexion.

"You what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't get involved. Better yet what are you doing with one of my spies!" said the commander as he growled.

" im not yours anymore. I have finally been seen for skilled. Now if I were you I would hurry back to your camp because Xyon is getting the plant right now." Said Wexion as he began to walk away with Kakiro.

"Kakiro you will pay for this." the commander said.

"Lets see you live." Kakiro said as Wexion and himself disappeared. The commander headed back to the camp.

" Now we can go to Xidoen and tell him to kill the boy. There is nothing that can stop them now." Said Kakiro as they ran down the mountain.

"Right sir." Wexion said as they disappeared on their way to Karakura town.

* * *

In the cave with the Ika Plant

"Some how that was easier than I thought it was." Said Renji as the walked in the cave.

"yes it was but lets not stop now we have to get the plant before anyone finds us." Toshiro said as he started to run.

"He's right." Xyon said as she ran.

They appeared to a clearing in the cave. A light from outside shown through the cave top down on a group of plants. There stood a lone flower.

"The Ika Plant." Said Rukia.

"Yes now all I need is two leaves." Said Xyon as she grabbed two leaves of the plant. And turned out of the clearing. "come on we have to go before the Commander gets back."

"Too Late." Said Matsumoto as the commander stood by the exit.

"Sorry to make it so easy for you to get inhere. Now im not letting you out." The commander said. "Even if you beat me you wont make it in time to save your friend. Kakiro has already left to tell your brother to kill the boy."

"No…dammit" said Xyon as she growled.

"Come on everyone we have to let Xyon get out before its too late." Toshiro said as everyone shook their heads. All of them charged at the Commander and got him away from the entrance. "GO XYON WE WILL BE OK! GO SAVE ICHIGO!"

"Right." Xyon said as she turned into a wolf and flew out the cave. Once outside she barred through the guards of the cave and flew away in the direction that Kakiro and Wexion already went.

* * *

Karakura Town

Xidoen stood on the tallest building looking around. He turned and Kakiro landed with Wexion behind him.

"What do you want Kakiro? And who is this?" Xidoen said.

"Sir Xyon has received the plant and is on her way here. Also this is Wexion the one that I have chosen." Kakiro said keeping his head down and kneeing

"Why did you choose him?" Xidoen asked taking a look at Wexion. "he just looks like a fox to me."

"Sir he could walk right up to me without me even knowing he was there. Was it not the same for you?" Kakiro said taking one look at Xidoen.

"You do have a point there. Fox, you have already proven yourself worthy to both of us so would you mind coming with Kakiro and myself and help us kill some soul reapers." Xidoen said turning his look to Wexion.

"I would be honored sir." Wexion said keeping his head down.

"Now Kakiro you said my sister was on her way here right?" Xidoen said looking back at Kakiro.

" yes sir, the commander was too weak and slow to realize that they got in the cave with the Ika plant." Kakiro said.

"Very well. Lets go you two we have things to kill." Xidoen said as all three of them head towards at Urahara's Shop.

" I finally made it." Xyon said as she flew over Karakura town. Now to get to Ichigo and-" Xyon began to say when she saw Xidoen, Kakiro and a Fox walking right to Urahara's Door. "They are here. But they aren't going to lay a hand on Ichigo." Xyon landed in the space right in front of Xidoen.

"Well well look who it is, if it isn't miss runaway." Xidoen said laughing. " Do you really think that you can stop me sister, you are a weak demon."

"Brother I am not the weak demon I was before, I will beat you. You aren't laying a finger on Ichigo." Xyon growled.

"So you care for this soul reaper?" Xidoen asked.

"What does it matter to you!" Xyon roared.

"I heard from Kakiro that you were weak still, so why should you be any stronger now?" Xidoen said

"Because I don't care for the likes of him, you will die." Growled Xyon back.

"Such anger… I don't remember you ever being this short tempered." Xidoen said, "No matter this is all pointless since you will be dead soon." Xidoen said.

"Lets see you try." Xyon said as she threw the Ika leaves through an open window and charged at Xidoen. Xidoen laughed and the disappeared. Kakiro stood there and watched with Wexion as a Xidoen and Xyon began their fight.

"lets see how much you have grown sister. Im sure that you will be just as weak as you were before." Xidoen said as he dodged all of Xyon's strikes.

"We will see brother, just who is the stronger one." Xyon said as her claws glowed a blue and she strike at Xidoen. Xidoen stopped the blow with his hand and threw Xyon right into the side of the fence. Once the smoke cleared Xyon was lying there. She was getting up when Xidoen smashed down on to her back.

"you are nothing Xyon, you are not ready to fight me. I will leave you to Wexion and Kakiro, you are not worth my time." Xidoen said as he grabbed her and threw her near Kakiro and Wexion. Xidoen then proceed inside the store. Once inside he looked around the went down the later in the middle of the room.

"scream, Benihime." Urahara said as Xidoen stepped down. A red shot went firing at Xidoen and smoke erupted.

* * *

**_Well there you have it. Chapter 12 will come, i cant say when though, a lot of troubles. _**


End file.
